Haptic communication recreates the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to a user. Uses include assistance in the creation of virtual objects in a computer simulation, control of such virtual objects, and enhancement of the remote control of machines and devices. Haptic devices may incorporate tactile sensors that measure forces exerted by the user on the interface.
In virtual reality systems, haptics add the sense of touch to previous visual-only interfaces. Haptics may be useful for those who are visually impaired, but can also provide an enhanced user experience for those having unimpaired vision.